baltofandomcom-20200222-history
Niju
Niju was a vicious wolf who served as the main antagonist of ''Balto II: Wolf Quest, ''the second film of the trilogy. He is voiced by veteran voice actor Mark Hamill. Physical Traits and Appearance Niju was impressively built, being the second largest (Nuk being larger due to his massive appetite) and almost certainly being the strongest member of the wolf pack which allowed him to intimidate and defeat other wolves, easily tackling and overpowering Aleu and throwing off Nava. His fur was brown with a gray underbelly. His only markings were dark patches around his eyes. In the film, his whiskers were purposely made more noticeable. Personality Unlike the elderly leader Nava, Niju was a very militant and arrogant wolf, fully willing to break the rules of the land and steal for what he desired, though seemingly doing so because of the desire to live. He was also shown to suffer from a fear of change (cainotophobia) which probably caused his cruel actions as Nava claimed that Niju would willingly starve or die than leave his homeland. He's led by fear rather than greed, though. And he was also known as negative, intelligent, judgmental, uncompromising, narcissistic, ill-tempered, jealous and unkind. Relationships Biography Niju saw Balto and Aleu and ordered his followers to attack them when he sees that they're not doing well, he tries to interfere but is stopped by Nava and the pack. He planned to take over the wolf pack with the aid of his followers, Nuk, Yak, and Sumac. Niju would convince everyone that Nava would lead them to their doom, by that he'll gain a bunch of followers and eventually the wolf pack started to turn towards Niju and started to follow him, but Balto would try to stop them was outnumbered. When he almost reaches Nava, Aleu claims that she saw the future and the ice bridge will form when the ice bridge that led to the caribou formed, the entire pack including Nuk, Yak, and Sumac turned back to Nava, Balto, and Aleu. Niju also attempted to kill the pack leader Nava who couldn't defend himself due to his age as well as Aleu as she tries to help him, but his plans were foiled by Balto. When Niju was given the opportunity to lead the pack, his "fear Of change" got the better of him and he fled into the forest. Nava claimed to Balto after they were off the ice that he would go and find Niju and that "one would not be whole without the other." Trivia * Niju is modeled after Steele from the first movie, and also bears an uncanny resemblance to Lip Lip from a 1997 White Fang adaptation, and Balto ripoff. * 'The Grand Design' is pretty similar to Scar's 'Be Prepared' song. * Niju, Jenna, Muru are the only characters that sang. * Although Niju is the main antagonist of the film, there are fans who don't consider him evil. Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Balto II: Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wolves Category:Nava's Pack Category:Wild Animals